The Joys Of Wrestling
by FesterB
Summary: Brenda and Annie are childhood friends, and huge wrestling fans, that will soon going to separate thanks to their school days comming to an end. So they decide to have a night to be remembered!
1. Chapter 1

Brenda and Annie are childhood friends, now they are both already 18 years old and even if they have a lot to maturate psychologically their bodies have already maturated and have already taken the shape and curves of beautiful young women, anyone who looks at them can tell they are no longer childs.

Brenda has long blond hair and after long years using braces has now a very charming smile, thanks to her athletic activities at her time in school she now has a very fit body. Annie has short blue dyed hair, and a skin so white and beautiful that it looks like a sin to expose her to the sunlight, one thing that bugs her in her own appearance is her protuberant adam's apple which even not being as big as man's is clearly visible unlike most women, Brenda always tries to cheer her up about this saying it only adds to her charme. Annie also has a fit body even not doing as much activities as Brenda which she considers to be a bless from the heavens.

They are both pretty normal colegial girls save for one thing: Their attraction for Wrestling matchs. They would always move to each other places to watch female WWE matchs together, they cheer and get excited by the moves and when younger they would even play as wrestlers trying to immobilize one another, where they got caught by their parents two or three times which got them a couple of scolds. It's been forever since the last time they tried playing wrestling the last time was when they were 9 or 10 years old, they can not really remember.

But now their school days are coming to an end, they will move on and probably will not be seeing each other for very long periods of time from now on and even not saying a word about it they both know it and this depress them equally. "Hey hey Annie, wanna come to my place tonight after school?" whispers Brenda to Annie in the middle of a boring history class, "Sounds like fun, hehe." answers Annie with her usual half smile. The truth is they are both trying to spend as much time together with each other in these last days while they still can, enjoying as much as possible from each other presence as possible.

Class is over, the two friends take the school bus and head to Brenda's house. "My parents are not home, the house is all ours!" says Brenda with a huge smile in her face and spreading her arms, Annie answers with a silent smile and shakes her head nodding, she feels like answering something here would end up looking like she does not like Brenda's parents or that she is indifferent to it betraying Brenda's enthusiasm. "Tonight is gonna be different" says Brenda while approaching Annie placing her right arm over her shoulders "Tonight is a tribute to the old days!".

Annie looks confused for a moment, then something rings in her head "No way!" she thinks out loudly, "Tehe!" Brenda grins in a childsh way, "that's right I have downloaded over 100 female wrestling matchs we did not get to watch together, we will be watching these all night while eating bad food" Brenda says while placing one of her hands to her waist and the other one to her chest in a proudfull way and raising her head, "Way to go Brenda! What are we waiting for?" this time with a cherful reaction, something rare to the more reclusive Annie.

That said there was no reason for them to be waiting more, Brenda rushed to the kitchen to take some chips and soda, while Annie turned the TV on. They then settle down arranging some cushions and their private show starts. They go on for hours watching this, they cheer, they cry, they laugh, they scream for hours until Brenda starts to fall each time more silent, she seems to be thoughtful as if something is bugging her, noticing this Annie asks her friend "...Something wrong?".

"We enjoy wrestling so much..." Says Brenda with her gaze down "... Yet we never tried it by ourselves.". Annie notices the depressed semblant her best friend displays oposit to her usual cherful and childsh self. But what Brenda says is true, they have never tried it, what they did as childs can not be called a wrestling match it was just child's play so Annie could not deny what Brenda just said, but she knew she had to do something for her friend "We could..." whispers Annie averting her eyes to some random playce and scratching her cheek with her finger. Brenda then shows interest in what Annie said and rises her face to look directly to her, with her eyes full of interest in what Annie was to say but not leaving the depressed traces from before. "W-We could do it now... I mean... For real... Why not?".

Brenda's eyes widen with the possibility, a real wrestling match with her best friend, what else could she ask for? She tries to say something but so many words come to her mind at once that she can not verbalize any of them. Noticing the change in the expression of her friend Annie goes on "B-But it has to be for real, you know? No tap out or give up, we go on until one of us pass out!" she slowly stand up and points her finger at Brenda. Annie says this knowing how much Brenda hates and gets disappointed when one of the fighters taps out or when the referee constantly interfers. Brenda likes it when the fighers are left to go all out and in the end one of them is left outstretched on the cold floor.

Annie can not hide her anxiety for Brenda's answer and bites her lip, Brenda is still in the same position as before, like in shock, her eyes wide open fixed at Annie and her lips trembling as if trying to muster any word. To Annie's surprise Brenda quicly stands up surprising her who retracts her arm as instict, Brenda shows no reaction for a few moments which only makes Annie's anxiety grow, she twists her lips "I-if you don't like the idea just say it out loud" is what she was trying to say but before the second word left her month she is surprised by a huge hug lifting her up from the ground "I can not believe! I can not believe! Annie is the best! Annie is the best!" Says Brenda cheerfully while lifting her best friend in a hug moving her up and down, left and right.

"O-Ok now leave me scatterbrain!" Says Annie to Brenda, she means no harm it is only the way she acts when Brenda overreacts to something. Released from the hug Annie takes her hand to her mouth and clears her throat "Now we gotta prepare for the match right? We can not just do it here with all these things around us." Brenda agrees taking one finger to her chin in thought "You are right, there are too many obstacles here. What about my room? It's pretty wide and we can move things out of the way there." Annie agrees and to Brenda's room they go.

Getting there without saying a word they both start moving things out of the way, they move in such synchrony that it's like they both have vizualized the stage of the fight for a long time now, maybe they really did? Not even themselves can tell. Things out of the way they start covering the floor with blankets and linen in order to cushion their falls that would happen in the fight.

"All done! All done!" says Brenda bringing Annie's attention to her "Now I was thinking, the fighters always use costumes that are supposed to be only a second skin, but we don't have any of those, so we should use our own skin!", what Brenda says has logic, the costumes the fighters use has no use for defense or in any way improve their capacities it is usually only some colorfull costume to bring attention to them, knowing this Annie replies "You mean we should strip?" to which Brenda nods. These friends have no need to be ashamed of each other bodies, they would take baths together as kids and even today they would strip and change cloths in front of each other with no concern.

That said they both agree to strip and take off their cloths leaving only their underwears, Brenda is using a cute pink underwear while Annie's is white. Their fit bodies would cause envy in her female colleagues and would draw the attention of the males, but they paid no mind to those, they judged their friendship to be enough so they did not need approval from their fellows classmates.

Room ready, competitors ready, they both know that the fight is ready to begin, so they both move to one opposite edges of the room and look at each other "Say Annie, you still on about that 'no rules' and 'going until one pass out' thing?" says Brenda with a malicious grin atypical to her, Annie gulps remembering that Brenda is far more into athletic activities than her, so she averts her eyes and with a unsightly grin and replies "Y-Yeah, let's take this to the very end..." while lowering her stance.

The combat has technically already begun, and while Annie is in a low combat stance Brenda is in a carefree stance, with her hands to her waist and a look in her face as if looking down to a child. Annie takes this as mokery "This gonna cost you" she thinks, while putting all her strenght into her lower limbs moving foward as fast as she can in order to grab Brenda's waist and take her down at once.

Annie succeeds in the first part of her plan, but does not have the strenght to bring Annie down who just moves one feet back in order to gain some balance. "here here, this is how it is done!" Says Brenda while patting Annie's short blue hair and preparing a blow with the leg she had moved back. And it is a full blow! Brenda's knee strikes Annie in the middle of her abs, right bellow the ribs.

Annie month opens widely and her tongue sticks out letting out all the air in her lungs. But Annie knows that if she is to keep her promise to go the very end in that fight she has to endure, thus before retreating and letting Brenda see her face Annie takes a moment to catch her breath and straighten her face from the pain. Having done this Annie takes a few steps back and adjust her stance to stand straight looking defiantly at Brenda "Nice blow...".

Brenda lets out another malicious grin "Guess it's my turn now", she rushes to Annie's front who is surprised by such a sudden move and has no time to react. Brenda then readies her hand open, her stretched fingers positioned as a spear she hits Annie's throat with strenght enough to make her let out a painfull gasp and takes her hands to her throat in in order to ease the pain. Too bad for Annie, Brenda does not plan to give her the time she needs to ease her pain and balling her hands into a fist Brenda strikes Annie's abs again who bends her body foward with the punch only to have her chin struck by one more punch forcing her head and her body to bend backwards.

The position makes Annie's small adam's apple full visible and before she falls to her knees Brenda thinks "hehe, It really adds to her charm.". Now Annie is on her knees, face downwards and arms low. She wonders how much more she can take before this is over, she really wants to give her friend the time of her life with this match but does not know if she can answer to her expectations with how lacking she is. These thoughts quicly vanish from her mind when she notices something strange in her body. There is a strange wetness forming bettewen her legs, but what could it be? "Urine?" No, she took the care to empty her bladder before the fight, "Sweat? Yeah, it gotta be Sweat!" but there is no way to sustain this hypothesis since she is sweating nowhere else yet, it's been only a few seconds since the match started after all.

No, Annie knew what it was causing her wetness but was trying to avert her mind from the possibility, the truth being that she is sexualy aroused by that situation. More than once had Annie touched herself while watching beautiful women being trounced in the ring, and more than once had she touched herself while thinking of her best friend Brenda. So how could she possibly resist both of those things coming together to her at once? There is no way she will not feel aroused and the fact that she did not think about this in the first place surprises her, afterall this is the only secret that she intentionally keeps from her friend, that she is sexually aroused by wrestling and by Brenda herself!

Meanwhile Brenda takes a few moments to watch her motionless now rival-friend, she thinks of how she would always beat Annie in all athletic competitions at school and how she always had the upper hand when they played wrestling as childs "You better keep up with this Annie, this is the moment of my life, of _our_ lifes!" she murmurs. But since Annie herself proposed the challenge Brenda does not think of going easy on her or letting her go, this match would go on until someone pass out! With this determination in her eyes Brenda steps foward in order to continue the fight, taking by hand the blue hair on the nape of her opponent "time to wake up, sunshine!", a painfull low moan leaves the fallen girl throat as Brenda lifts Annie's head to face up with her own.

Brenda then is stunned by the expression in Annie's face. One eye closed the other one painfully open, her eyebrowns furrowed, her little mouth half open with her tongue slightly comming out in the middle and a thread of saliva coming out from the right side of her month making a curve in her chin. The pure expression of pain in a young maiden's face, something to be expected but what surprises Brenda is something else.

"Cute!" is the thought that comes to Brenda's mind as she watches the face of her helpless friend. She actually thinks that Annie is a gorgeous girl even if Annie herself thinks otherwise, her small mouth, her pale skin, her short hair, the size of her breasts, even her small adam's apple, everything comes together so well to make Annie the beauty she is. Come to think of it more than once had Brenda touched herself while thinking of her best friend Annie, and more than once had she touched herself while watching girls being tortured and twisted in the ring. So how could she possibly resist both of those things coming together to her at once? Since Brenda is usually kinda dumb, the fact that this thought did not pass through her mind before does not actually surprises her, but she knows that she can not let the fact that she is aroused sexually by her best friend and by wrestling slip out, this is the only secret that she intentionally keeps from her friend after all.

Trying to dispell the thought from her mind Brenda takes Annie by the neck lift her up and position her with the back to one of the walls in the room "Time to get real" Brenda states while straightening her own body to a combat stance and balling both her hands into fists. Annie watchs that helplessly as she can not muster the strenght to move her arms or her legs... or mayhap she doesn't want to, even Annie could not answer with all sincerity.

And what comes next is a barrage of blows stricking Annie's defenseless body. Two punchs to her abs, one to her ribs, another one to her abs, one to her right breast, one to the left side of her face, another one to her abs, one to her crotch, another one to her ribs... The barrage of blows is so fast and takes so long that one could not count. With each punch Annie's moans of pain would gradually turn into moans of pleasure, with each punch jets of saliva would come out of Annie's month wetting her breasts and Brenda's arms, with each punch jets of vaginal fluid would come out of Annie's vagina, wetting her white panties and her white thighs.

Brenda in the meanwhile averts her eyes from Annie's face, she feels like she will not be able to resist her sexual arouse by seeing her friend's face twisted in pain and will end up losing control of herself. So she goes on with the barrage of blows to the weak body of her friend-enemy while paying close attention to her reactions to each punch, the moans, the spasms, the twitchings, all of that serves to arouse Brenda and then she keeps puching in order to avert her own attention from these things.

At this point the only thing that keeps Annie still standing are the punchs comming from her rival and the wall behind her, her legs now don't even have the strenght to keep her standing but she is still conscious, she still has not passed out! The fight must go on until one of them blacks out, that's what she had agreed on, that's what she herself proposed in the first place.

Finally the barrage of blows comes to an end, Brenda is panting exausted from the punishment she inflicted to Annie's body. Annie on the other hand has her face looking up, her eyes rolling to the back of her head to the point that they are now completely white, her mouth wide open, with her tongue completely stretched and saliva dropping from both sides of her mouth, passing down her thin neck accumulating on her collarbone and overflowing from there to wet her breasts.

Without the strenght to keep standing and without the force of the punchs to keep her up, Annie once more falls to her knees, but this time around she does not even have the strenght to stay on her knees and her upper body then collapses to the front, luckly her but stays up against the wall, so that Brenda would not notice her overflowing panties. Her face finally hits the cold floor and the impact makes all the saliva still accumulated inside her mouth come out at once forming a pool right beside her face.

Seeing the pitful state Annie is in, Brenda believes the fight to be over, it had to be, after such a barrage of blows not even a professional wrestler would be able to stand still, is what Brenda believes in, but she forgets the fact that these punchs the professional wrestler would be taking would be delivered by another professional wrestler, and as far as Brenda physical habilitys stand out from her colleagues she is no true wrestler, but it seems she is too dumb to notice this simple fact.

She then kicks Annie body looking for a reaction that she does not find. Assuming that Annie is out of her senses and thus the match is now over Brenda wipes the sweat from her chin and with a cheerful and sincere smile "This was a wonderfull match, thank you Annie!".

What Brenda is not aware of is that Annie still holds consciousness, it's only that her body had been so devasted that she had no means to react to anything, she felt her face touching the ground, she felt Brenda's feet kicking her looking for any reactions, she heard her friend thanking her for the fight and was genuinely happy to have pleased her best friend with that fight. But the best part was that she was relieved for being able to hide her dark side from her friend, Brenda also shared from this same feeling of relief since she also was fighting against herself to keep control of her dark desires. It's the perfect ending they both could expect.

"N-Not... Yet..." are the stuffy words that fill the room. Brenda who had already turned back and was looking for her cloths is stunned for a moment from these words, she then turns her gaze to find Annie looking at her defiantly her arms in a position only to allow her upper body to be in a position where she can look at Brenda, her arms don't even have the strenght to keep her in a all four position. Now what was going through Annie's mind for her to do such a imprudent thing? They both already achiev what they were looking for in that fight so she could just fake her own state and then achiev their happy ending. Or did they? No... this was a lie they were telling themselves, Annie wanted to be touched by Brenda's hands, by those hands she desired to be beaten and twisted, abused and touched in her private places. Brenda equaly had not achieved what she trully wanted too, she wanted to torture Annie's body while viollating all her defenseless body, while watching her face twisting from pain and pleasure.

Brenda thinks in a million things to say but can not say a thing, Annie knew of the rules she herself had set up, and still she deffied Brenda. Brenda tought it was just stubbornness and decides to show Annie the state she is in right now, she had to make it clear to Annie that she was in no condition to keep going with the fight, the match was over, and she was the loser. She then takes Annie by the nape and once more lifts her up, taking her to the mirror in her wardrobe, so that she could take a look at the poor state she was in right now "See? You are beaten and broken, there is no way you can keep going with this, so quit the stubbornness and... Ah..." What Brenda saw that stunned her once more cutting her talk and making her wet her panties.

Annie's white panties were completely wet to the point they were already transparent, her vaginal fluids were already wetting the sides of her knees. Brenda then looks at the place she was beatting Annie with the barrage of punchs to find that the wall behind had a trace of wetness and a pool formed right bellow it, Annie had been weting herself from taking a beating. "No way..." Brenda thinks out loud.

This whole time Annie had her eyes closed, she knew her dirty secret had been exposed and could not muster the courage to watch Brenda's reaction, would it disgust her? Would it delight her? Would she love her? Would she hate her? Annie wanted to know, but was scared of negative reactions, until the moment she hears the two words leaving the blond girl's mouth which make her open her eyes and finally see what Brenda was reacting to it, and she could not expect anything better.

Brenda seems confused, with her eyebrows furrowed in doubt and her free hand to her month, one more quick analyses of her body and Annie noticed that a vertical line of wetness had formed into Brenda's panties "So... so you are like that too... That's why we go along so well, we are two dirty bitches at the end of the day, huh?" Says Annie mocking at her "S-SHUT UP!" Screams Brenda in doubtifull rage while pressing her hold on Annie's neck "Ugh! Gah!".

"S-Say Brenda... T-This probably is gonna be our only and last chance to enjoy ourselves like this so why not experience it to the fullest, so that we don't repent latter?" Says Annie "I... I... If..." Brenda tries to say something but once again can not order the words in her mind, she then closes her eyes and decides to give Annie what she wanted "Remember you yourself asked for this".

Brenda then in an abrupt movement forces Annie's body down to the left side, without any strenght left Annie just started falling to the ground like a tree but this fall is abruptly interrupted by a meeting with Brenda's left knee to Annie's spine "GA...HA... UCK!", Annie was now stuck in a backbreaker submission hold.

"You wanted it right? You asked for this, now have it" Says Brenda while delivering blow after blow to the Annie's already devasted abs, her muscles here have been damaged so much that they no longer can defend her insides, each blow causes internal damage. "Ga... Gah... Yes... I... Being at your mercy just turns me on so much, and having me at your mercy turns you on too, right? Just try... Ugh... Just try being sincere with yourself this time!" Says Annie in the middle of gasps and pleasure moans.

And Brenda can not deny it, her pants are so wet right now that it is already dripping "F-Fine... Let's have it your way this time" says Brenda in a low and ashamed voice, "Tehe, silly girl" Says Annie "Now come, finish the match, finish me!" she completes. Moving according to her friend's wishes, positioning her right hand inside Annie's panties and her left hand around Annie's neck starting the move that would end the match.

Moving her fingers up and down left and right inside Annie's panties, arousing her happiness button and moving her fingers in and out of her vagina, first one then two then one then two, which makes Annie's body twitch and spasm intensively, Brenda had already touched herself many times that way, so she knows how to move and what to touch. With her right hand she press Annie's neck, Brenda can feel her small adam's apple moving up and down in a useless atempt to make any air pass down her throat, and with her index finger she plays around with Annie's open mouth and stretched tongue. Annie Moans and gasps, with each moan Brenda's panties get more wet, with each gasp Brenda's nipple grow harder, Until the moment Annie had been waiting for finally comes.

Annie let's out a lovely moan and her entire body tenses up as she cums and cums, wetting her friend's room, it's like she never came before and had been saving that orgasm for 18 years. As the Love juice leaves her vagina, Annie's consciousness fades away, thanks to the extreme pleasure, physical abuse and lack of oxigen due to the strangulation. So at a single moment the orgasm comes to a more peaceful state, her body relaxes and her consciousness vanishes, Annie was down for the count, the match was now over.

After checking if Annie really was out now by taking her motionless arm rising it and dropping it sometimes, Brenda sees that it was all over now, and let go of her submission hold, rolling Annie's body over her knee making placing her in the ground face up, that vision arouses Brenda even further. Annie's eyes were completely white, her mouth wide open forming a depraved smile while her tongue stood out from the left side of that dirty mouth, her chin and neck wet by sweat and saliva, her legs wide open still letting some of her juice flow to the floor. All this while having ocasional spasms and letting out lovely low moans.

Completely mesmerized by the scene before her eyes Brenda unconsciously moves her left hand to her month to prove of Annie's juice, while her right hand massages her wet pink panties. After a while Brenda finally comes back to her senses "Wait... this is not right!" she points out "How come she is the only one who gets to cum here? Seriously, what do you think I am, a dildo for you to use and then toss aways? Annie stupid, idiot!" says Brenda in a childsh way while puffing her cheeks.

After a few moments of cursing words and tamtrums Brenda finally realizes "But... You are still here are you not Annie?", "You are the one who told me to be sincere to myself, and I told you to deal with the consequeces to that after all, tehe", Brenda lets out a childsh yet malicious grin. Brenda then aproachs to Annie's montioless body and takes her by the nape one more time, but this time around in a more lovely way, rising her nape from the ground only a little bit, making her face go backwards and her small adam's apple stand out one more time "this really suits you, it's like super cute!" thinks Brenda to herself she then approachs her face to Annie's neck and starts licking it, focusing on her neck's protuberance.

The salt of Annie's sweat and the sweet of her saliva give a unique taste to that apple. "Gotta start working down here too" Brenda then takes one of Annie's motionless hand and places it inside her panties using her own hand to guide Annie's hand in her jorney. While she does that Brenda decides that she had enough of the appetizer and decides to move her tongue to the main course, Annie's mouth! Forcing her way inside Annie's mouth, Brenda's tongue entwien Annie's, who even being unconscious shows some reaction to that sudden stimulus.

Spasms start running trhough Brenda's body, it's the exact same reaction Annie showed before and it's not like Brenda is new to it, it's just that she had never felt it so intensively. Feeling that, Brenda lets Annie's mouth go of that sweet embrace as her body tenses up as she moves her head backwards as her tongue escapes her mouth and gets stretched outside "Cum... Cumming! I'm cumming! Cumming! Cumming!" says Brenda in excitement as jets of juice flow from her vagina.

However these jets are directed, they have a target! The first one hits Annie's deprived face, the second one hits her pale breasts and white bra and the third one fails to hit any target and just wets the floor even more. As this happens Brenda feels all her strenght leaving her body, just like Annie before, she can not even muster the strenght to stay on her knees, falling backwards with her legs still bend. Brenda then feels her consciousness fadding away, but before she is knocked out by the pleasure and fatigue she let's out one single sentence.

"Love you Annie."


	2. The aftermatch

The aftermatch

It's morning already, sunlight pass through the window and is appeased by the curtain and only a dim light enters the room and it is this window the first thing Annie sees when openning her eyes.

"Huh... Where... This is not my room?"

Confusion tipical to someone who just woke up after more than 10 hours of sleep.

"Oh yeah we were at Brenda's house and then we... My God, can not believe we really did that."

She quicly reminds where she is and what she has been through the last night while bitting her lips and moving her hand inside her panties.

"But this has to wait, where is Brenda?"

She takes a look at the room she is in right now, she knows this place just too well, it's Brenda's room, but the place is back to it's usual state, no traces that could lead to what happened last night are present. That checked Annie decides to get up and look for Brenda, they have a lot to talk about after all that happened last night.

"Ugh, hurts."

When she readies her body to sit on the bed she notices the pain her body is in thanks to her actions last night, or better saying her lack of actions. But it was not anything she could not endure, again, even though Brenda being a very athletic girl it resumes to that, she is no professional wrestler nor practices any martial arts or fight style, and for that Annie os thankfull or she would surelly be rendered immobile for several days after all the blows and punchs she took head on last night.

Then off the bed she goes to look for Brenda, she now is wearing a blue lace underwear instead of her white's, Brenda probably changed her cloths and cleaned her before putting her in the bed she woke up in, thinking of the scene where Brenda took her inert body and striped it to do whatever she wanted makes Annie's cheeks go red and her pink caves contract.

Finally down the ladder she has a glimpse of her best friend's back on the kitchen.

"Look who's up! Rise and shine, Sunshine!"

Says Brenda in her usual cheerfull and carefree way while putting her hands up. She is wearing a pink underwear, but it definitely is not the same of last night, Annie would know it.

"Ugh... Morning."

Annie says while averting her gaze, she did not know exactly what to expect, guess that Brenda's reaction was not too surprising given her personality.

"Come in, breakfast is almost ready!"

She says this as if she was cooking something, but breakfast is nothing but bread with cookies and orange juice box, which actually relieves Annie, she still remembers the mess it was the last time Brenda tried to do something more complex than boiling water.

Annie then readies herself on the table to start the breakfast, Brenda sits on the opposite side of the table while gazing at Annie with a cherfull and inocent smile.

"You seem more happy and goofy than usual."

"But of course! I got those amazing moments with Annie last night and we even did this and that."

Brenda does not seem to realize the state they are in right now.

"You do realize that what we did last night make us gay, right?" Annie is not comfortable with the idea yet, but she has to ask.

"Hu... Guess you are right? Sorta... Kinda..." Brenda answers while finally averting her gaze to somewhere else and rubbing her now red cheek.

Annie keeps a serious stare at her friend, but given her reaction it seems she understands at least this simple thing, they are gay now.

"So... you know that we can no longer be friends from now on, right?"

This is true, after what happened last night there is no way they can be just friends from now on. even now as they speak in a simple breakfast they are looking at each other bodies with carnal desire, they are no longer the childs the once were that could look at each other with a genuine friendly looks in their faces. Knowing this Annie knows that they need to either, take the next step in their relationship or break it up once and for all.

Brenda lowers her gaze and crosses her arms in thought, something rare for the usual wind head and impulsive Brenda. Annie on the other hand is barelly holding her anxiety on, she bites her lips, pinch her thighs and shakes her legs left and right. And then Brenda finally speaks

"Idioooooooot Annie, of course we can still be friends, what are you, a child?"

"Seems like you don't understand, we can no..."

"Of course I understand, and we can still be friends!"

Brenda then stretch her arm ahead and points her finger up to continue her line of thought.

"It's true that I desire Annie's body, and it's true that Annie desires Brenda's, then all we gotta do is hold on this desire until the next match."

"Ne... Next match?"

Annie widens her eyes with what Brenda says. And how the thought did not pass her mind in the first place? If they have regular matchs where they can release all their desire and sexual arousal then they can go on with their current relationship, no need to move to a unknown place or break it up for good, they can still be friends, or rival-friends.

"This... But this idea is great! Who are you and what did you do to Brenda?"

Says Annie with a relieved smile on her face, while Brenda puffs her checks

"Hum... Idiot! I can have good ideas at times too! I will remember this the time I'm beating Annie's body up!"

For some reason this statement makes a vein pop on Annie's head.

"Oho... You think you can beat me up again?"

"Uh... Is another outcome even possible?" Says Brenda while tilting her head.

And it's true, there is no way Annie can beat Brenda in a fight and they both know it. Anything Annie says about winning would sound like a joke but she has to say something.

"I... Next time I will endure your beating for so long that you are gonna fall exausted on the could floor, mark my words!"

"Uh... what? Really? That would be amazing! I will be looking foward to it!"

Annie has no way to sustain her argument and she knows it, good thing Brenda is dumb enough to believe that such a thing is even possible. But Annie is stubborn and is decided to at least put up a fight next time, even while enjoying being beaten and being at Brenda's mercy she is decided to fight back next time, the only question that remains is how.


End file.
